vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fear Cubrick
Summary Fear Cubrick is the main heroine of Cube x Cursed x Curious. Officially known as Fear-in-Cube, Fear is a Wathe, an object that has received so many curses and negative feelings that it has gained supernatural powers and, eventually, a consciousness and the ability to take a human form. Designed hundreds of years ago during the witch hunts as a multi-purpose torture execution instrument, Fear was used to torture and kill thousands of people from all ages and groups, becoming one of the most infamous Wathes in the world. After being found by Honatsu, Haruaki's father, Fear starts living with Haruaki to achieve her goal of erasing her curse and atoning for her past. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B Name: Fear-in-Cube, Fear Cubrick, Cube of Torture and Execution Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Wathe, Cursed Cube of Torture and Execution Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Creation, expert at using execution and torture tools, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Curse Manipulation, Transformation, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Type 1) | Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Wall level (Damaged a concrete rooftop with her tools, sent Peavey Barowoi flying into a wall caving it, easily wrecked Sovereignty’s tree puppets with her morningstar, her drill can dig through steel-reinforced concrete, busted apart a pile of scrap metal) | At least Wall level (Can fight Elsie Hinai, her fight with Maximilian Pendragon ended up sinking a large ship) Speed: At least Peak Human (Significantly faster than average humans, even while holding back she's at the top of her school in athleticism), possibly higher (Can somewhat fight Trinac Agana with support from her allies) | At least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (Can fight Elsie Hinai and Maximilian Pendragon) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Significantly stronger than a human, can wield her various heavy mechanisms without any issue in one hand) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can send a wooden table flying with a kick, can easily floor a normal human and send metal bars flying with a simple punch) | At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can trade blows with and tank attacks from Peavey Barowey, Konoha Muramasa and other comparable fighters, as a hard object she can tank bullets and normal blades) | At least Wall level (Can fight Maximilian Pendragon) Stamina: High, as a Wathe Fear naturally has more endurance than any average human; Fear can continue fighting despite suffering numerous small injuries for a prolonged period of time Range: Extended melee range with some mechanism, at least several extra meters with emulation chains Standard Equipment: Rubik’s cube. She starts carrying two cubes after volume 11. Intelligence: Above average, skilled fighter. Though naive and inexperienced with modern life, due to her previous role Fear is an expert in torture and execution. Fear is capable of learning to speak a language like Japanese fluently in a couple of days, although she still has difficulties learning to write it. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Original Form: Fear’s original form is a large black metal cube with 1x1m sides that can transform into various torture and execution tools. It has an opening much like a CD tray and cogs and moving mechanical parts can be seen inside the cube. Emulation: Fear is able to transform a small cube (such as a Rubik’s cube) or something resembling a cube into a replica of her original form. The cube will be connected to her palm through a strange chain made of smaller black cubes. * Curse Calling: Fear has the ability to transform her cube replica into 32 different torture and execution tools. However, 2-3 of these forms have already been sealed prior to the start of the series by Indulgence Disks. ** Mechanism Nº 3 – Guillotine: Severance type, descending form. The cube transforms into a quadrilateral frame with a thick descending blade. Lost after volume 15. ** Mechanism Nº 4 – The Pendulum: Swinging type, oscillatory form. The cube transforms into a massive scythe blade attached to a long steel chain. Lost after volume 15. ** Mechanism Nº 5 – A Skewer Loved by Vlad Tepes: Impaling type, upright form. The cube transforms into a long slender execution stake with a spiked pedestal used for standing upright. Lost after volume 15. ** Mechanism Nº 6 – Spanish Stool and Boots: Heated type, seat-included form. The cube transforms into a steel chair, normally used to burn victims to death by heating it. The lower part of the chair is fitted with steel tubes for inserting the victim's feet. These are precisely the "boots"—capable of adjusting their volume to crush the bones of the feet. Water can also be poured into them to scald the feet alone. Similar tubes are also located near the hands, allowing the same treatment to be applied to the arms. Lost after volume 15. ** Mechanism Nº 7 – German Interrogation Chair: Thorn type, sitting form. The cube transforms into a chair covered with steel thorns that uses chains to restrain the target’s arms and legs and a heavy iron ring to restrain their neck. Lost after volume 15. ** Mechanism Nº 8 – Breaking Wheel of Francia: Crushing type, circular form. The cube transforms into a round wheel with numerous short and thick spikes on the edges. Lost after volume 15. ** Mechanism Nº 9 – Inquisitional Wheel: Capturing type, spinning form. The cube transforms into a massive waterwheel-like wheel with shackles that trap the target’s limbs. Lost after volume 2. ** Mechanism Nº 10 – Iron Coffin of Lisa: Gripping type, compressing form. The cube transforms into a large steel-like coffin around the target. Upon Fear’s command the coffin’s walls and ceilings start to move inwards to compress the space within and crush the target. Lost after volume 15. ** Mechanism Nº 11 – The Teeth: Tearing type, jagged form. The cube transforms into a long thick saw with densely packed triangular serrations along its edge. Lost after volume 6. ** Mechanism Nº 12 – Tornado of Souls: Extinction type, revolving blade form. The cube transforms into a stout and upright pillar from which countless blades of varying lengths extend out. These blades can be made to revolve around the pillar like a tornado faster than the eye can see, slicing everything nearby. Lost after volume 10. ** Mechanism Nº 14 – Cat’s Paw: Raking type, beast's claw form. The cube transforms into the eponymous torture tool, which resembles an animal's paw with five deadly hooked claws on the end of a long handle. Lost after volume 3. ** Mechanism Nº 15 – Highwayman’s Coffin: Suspended type, caged form. The cube transforms into a metal enclosure resembling a birdcage with a hollow bottom and a long chain in front. This torture instrument is used by suspending the cage up high or placing a bed of nails beneath, so prisoners ultimately will either lose strength and fall to their deaths or die of exposure. Fear can also use the cage as a bludgeoning weapon by swinging around the chain it’s attached to, like a weighted chain. Lost after volume 15. ** Mechanism Nº 16 – Judas Cradle: Dangling type, pyramidal form. The cube transforms into a square-pyramidal block of iron held in midair by a pillar, standing over a square pedestal. Four more pillars stand at each of the four corners of the pedestal. A ring-shaped restraining device is connected to the four corner pillars and is suspended over the square pyramid. The ring-shaped restraining device can be made to extend and retract to catch and trap the target. Lost after volume 4. ** Mechanism Nº 17 – The Flocking Storks: Binding type, birdcage form. The cube transforms into six identical restraining tools linked to a base by metal chains. The restraining tools are triangular in shape, each with a steel ring at the peak, with steel rods extending outwards on both sides. The centers and the ends of the rods also have small steel rings. When used the large rings at the peaks of the triangles restrain the necks of the targets, then the steel rods connected to the rings use the rings on their centers to bind the wrists. The rings at the ends of the rods are used to bind the ankles. Next, the screws installed in the rings and the rods begin to turn, grating as they apply pressure on the captives' bodies. Likely lost after volume 9. ** Mechanism Nº 18 – The Duke of Exeter’s Daughter: Stretching type, framing form. The cube transforms into a stable pedestal with a rectangular frame above it, a rack. Four chains will extend from the rack’s crossbeams and restrain the target’s limbs. Once the target is restrained the rack forcibly pulls and vertically stretches the target’s body. Lost after volume 5. ** Mechanism Nº 19 – Human Perforator: Gouging type, spiral form. The cube transforms into a dangerous sharp drill 178.7cm long. ** Mechanism Nº 20 – A Hatchet of Lingchi: Slashing type, great blade form. The cube transforms into a long and broad executioner’s axe. Lost after volume 15. ** Mechanism Nº 21 – Spanish Spiders: Hanging type, hook-claw form. The cube transforms into a canopy with pulleys for adjusting the lengths of four chains whose ends are each connected to two hooked claws. The hooks are used to clamp into the opponent’s body before using the chain to pull them up. Lost after volume 8. ** Mechanism Nº 22 – Morgenstern: Bludgeoning type, spike-ball form. The cube transforms into a large iron club with a spiked spherical tip almost large enough to hide a small child. Lost after volume 15. ** Mechanism Nº 23 – Maranatha: Hole type, thorned surface form. The cube transforms into a bed of nails with countless spikes and blades of varying lengths. Lost after volume 15. ** Mechanism Nº 24 – Voices of the Brazen Bull: Roasting type, sculpture form. The cube transforms into an ornamental hollow bull on a pedestal. The bull isn’t dangerous by itself, and its use requires lighting a fire underneath it. Lost after volume 15. ** Mechanism Nº 26 – Iron Maiden: Piercing type, imprisoning form. The cube transforms into a coffin the length of a normal human that portrays the image of an untainted girl. Fear can control the Iron Maiden to chase the enemy and trap them in its spike-laden inner space. Lost after volume 1. ** Mechanism Nº 27 – Gear Wheel Trismegistus: Grinding type, cog-wheel form. The cube transforms into a pedestal with three large gear wheels connected vertically that are used to crush and grind the enemy’s body parts. Fear can also transform it upside-down, using the gears’ motion to turn the mechanism into a mode of transportation. Lost after volume 15. ** Mechanism Nº 29 – The Blessed Virgin Mary’s Steel Embrace: Embracing type, iconic form. The cube transforms into an iron statue of the Virgin Mary. The statue’s upper torso shines with innumerable thorns. The statue can be controlled by Fear to move its outstretched arms and embrace the target, pushing out its thorns into their body. Lost after volume 3. ** Mechanism Nº 30 – Flowing Sword Verazella: Blooming type, pointed form. The cube transforms into a long and slender sword that resembles a spear. The sword's tip ends in a sharp point while the top ten-odd centimeters of the sword is shaped like a water droplet, or perhaps one should describe it as an egg's curvature. This is Fear’s strongest piercing weapon. Once it pierces the enemy’s body, the sword’s tip can be made to split apart into four pieces in a cross shape. The tear shapes at the tip popped out as hooks for stabbing into and ripping open the target’s body effortlessly, gouging a cross-shaped wound. Lost after volume 11. * Dual Emulation: In volume 11 Fear learned to use Dual Emulation, that is, use two cubes simultaneously to wield either two copies of the same mechanism or two different ones at the same time. ** Combination: During the fight with the Dominion Lord Trinac Agana Fear learned to fuse her dual mechanisms, combining two Human-Perforators into a gigantic drill. Senses: Besides physical senses such as smell slightly better than a human's, Fear can sense presences/movements near her. As a Wathe Fear can sometimes recognize other Wathes. Curse: Fear’s curse will lead her owner into insanity, compelling them to use her without any self-restraint. Unlike other cursed items, Fear curse is also a constant impulse to break, torture and kill others. Normally kept under wraps, if she gives herself in she becomes significantly stronger. However, in this state she can lose control of herself and start attacking everyone around her. Wathe Constitution: As a Wathe Fear is ageless and cannot drown. Due to their origins, Wathes are more easily affected by mental afflictions than humans, but conversely, they also recover from them faster. Wathes have a self-repairing function, so they heal from wounds faster, even in human form. As a hard object, Fear can tank normal blades and bullets even in human form if she’s careful, though she can still be hurt in a surprise attack to an unexpected location if caught off-guard. Key: Base | Giving into her Curse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Artificial Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Drill Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Chain Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Immortals Category:Berserkers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9